


jealousy

by scionavarielle



Series: forbidden fruit [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally my exams are all finished and am having a little bit break before doing my final project  
> This could be counted as drabble or sorts. I thought I'm going to end their fic like that, but then I thought, why not make Lewy jealous too?  
> (am not sure if this will be just one shot or will be divided again) we'll see ;)

Lewy (let’s call him Lewy from now on just because) has never been accustomed to the term of ‘jealousy’.  He believes that if one person becomes jealous then it means he doesn’t trust his partner. Therefore, he tries to avoid that. Besides, there are also many breaking up cases in which jealousy is involved.

However, he has realized that he is making an exception for this Jonas guy. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Erik, he knows Erik only considers Jonas as a friend, but Lewy just couldn’t stop this feeling that keeps stirring inside of him every time he sees both of them together. Perhaps it’s the skinship they are both having, lots of unintended touches (from Erik’s side of course), or perhaps the way Erik seems enjoying his time with Jonas.

Whatever it is, Lewy decides that if Jonas is going to come to his apartment to discuss this ‘final project’ of them, he’ll better go to his office and indulge himself with his works that keep piling up. Everything is fine, he keeps telling himself. He’s not doubting Erik, he’s just isn’t used to what he’s having right now.

“You know, if you’ve some problems with Erik, you better solve it soon. I thought you guys are fine with your sexual tensions already?” asks Marco one day, out of nowhere.

If it’s possible, Lewy will probably falls off from his chairs with all his documents fly everywhere. Luckily it’s not happening because he can’t imagine himself to collect all his papers. He only takes a glance at Marco and shrugs it off.

“We’re fine.” Well, technically they are fine. If Jonas is not coming to his apartment, they’ll spend time together for dinner and if tomorrow is Saturday or Sunday, perhaps it’ll lead to something more. He’s content with his private life so far. Erik seems, what should he say, _adventurous_ and – oh okay, perhaps it’s not something to be discussed right now.

Marco raises his eyebrows. “Yeah sure, and is that why Erik is downstairs right now?”

“Wait, what?” Lewy stops whatever he was working on just now and stares at Marco, wide-eyes.

“I said, Erik is downstairs right now, waiting for you, I’m not sure why. Told him to come upstairs but he say he’ll just wait you at the lobby.”

There are so many things running inside Lewy’s head at the moment. He couldn’t comprehend what Erik would want to say. It’s not like he has avoided Erik like a plague, is he? He has made sure to at least let the younger man know where he’ll be going or if he’ll come home or not.

It seems that Marco notices his expression. The blonde says, “Well, what is it?”

Trying to avoid Marco this time will just waste of time because the blonde will surely do anything to make sure Lewy talks. Lewy sighs. “Have you ever felt jealous with Mats? I mean when he’s close to that friend of him, Benedikt, isn’t it?”

Mentioning Benedikt’s name surely changes Marco’s facial expression in a split second. “Well, perhaps yes, because they have been close since before Mats is with me.” Marco shrugs.

“Do you think it’s okay for us to be jealous? I mean –“

“Ah, I think I get it. You’re thinking that jealousy is not good in relationship, aren’t you?” Lewy nods. Marco grins, he takes a seat on Lewy’s desk. Normally the Polish man will warn Marco, but he could make some exception for now. “Well, Lewy, I think sometimes we need a jealousy to fire up relationship. Wait, don’t get me wrong, I know it’s not good, but if it’s too much. You know sometimes, when our partner is jealous, we have this indescribable feeling of happiness because that means they care and they don’t want to lose us.”

“Now boss, when you’re jealous of this Jonas guy, don’t ask how I know the name, I‘ve my own source, it’s okay to just accept it. It doesn’t make the trust you have in Erik any less. It just shows how much you treasure him and how you don’t want to let him go. It’s better rather than you avoid him like what you’re doing this month. Just remember, don’t be too much jealous and insecure. You’ll have to make a balance of those so that you guys could make it out. Perhaps you should also explain this to Erik, the boy needs to know.”

Lewy takes all Marco’s advices into consideration. Perhaps the blonde is right. He should have faced and accept his feelings rather than keep avoiding them. “Alright, I guess, I’ll do it soon.”

“No, now, go downstairs and go home. Explain to him and talk to him about this feeling of yours. Let’s continue this tomorrow. I have my date with Mats too, now shoo.”

“I wonder who’s actually the employer and who’s the employee.” Lewy chuckles.

“It doesn’t matter, now you’re my friend and I’m giving you a good advice. Marco Reus never wrong, remember how I finally released both of your sexual frustrations on New Year’s Eve?”

“That’s another matter,” Lewy shakes his head.

“Now shoo, and if possible go have a make-out sex,” Marco winks while the Polish man could only sigh and decide to clean his desk before taking his leave for the day. Since it’s already dark, perhaps they could talk this in a dinner.

-x-

“It’s just when you are with Jonas, you look so happy, you keep laughing. But when you’re with me, it’s like you’re forcing yourself and it makes me thinking, if I make you happy or if I’m just burdening you?”

When they have finished their dinner, Lewy finally talks about his thoughts that month. It’s not like it could be avoided anymore. Erik must have realized something is going on. He waits for Erik’s response but the boy seems deep in thoughts.

He’s biting his lips again, a habit when he’s nervous, Lewy realizes. Sighs. This is perhaps one of the reasons why he thought he could never win from that Jonas. “Erik?”

“It’s not like that,” The boy finally starts to talk. “It’s just… Jonas has been like my brother and it feel s easier to talk to him –“

“And it’s not when with me?”

“No! I mean, you’re busy and I don’t want to burden you. When I think I can handle it alone, I’ll try to solve it by myself. Besides, it’s not like you consult to me about your work problems either right?”

That makes Lewy startles a bit. Who knows Erik could say something back like that? Sure, he doesn’t want to tell Erik regarding his company because he thinks the boy needs to concentrate on education first. Perhaps, he could relate this to Erik. Still, it’s not yet answering his question.

“You look happy with him,” Lewy starts.

“Just because I’m laughing with him and not with you, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy time with you. He’s not the person who makes my heart beats so fast!” Erik almost shouts if he forgets that they are still in public place. Lewy could see a hint of red in the boy’s cheeks. Probably he’s blushing hard because of what he has said to Lewy before. “And you also look so happy when you’re with Marco then you’re with me.”

Hearing what Erik just said finally made Lewy realizes something. He laughs, not too loud to gain attention but enough to make Erik feels confused. How could he not see that Erik is actually feeling the same? He gives a comfort smile to Erik. “I love you,” That sentence is enough to explain almost everything to him right now. Of course Erik could only blush and doesn’t get with the sudden statement.

Yes, Marco is right, because Lewy loves Erik, therefore he feels a bit insecure. He doesn’t want to lose Erik and so he feels jealous to anyone that could make Erik happy, afraid that someday they will take Erik away from him. But doesn’t mean he becomes any less trust to Erik. As long as he is able to make sure everything in balance then it’ll be alright.

Finally that night he could feel the warmth he’s missing all this month. And the fact that Marco’s advice about make-out sex is great is of course a secret that he won’t tell to Marco, not even when the blonde bugs him everyday with text messages. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone requested a prompt on my tumblr from [here](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/119940624264/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)  
> and i thought of this series suddenly. Anyway, enjoy! :)

Erik is greeted with “Where were you?” when he got home late that night. The light is already out and Erik thinks that Lewy must have been asleep already. Turns out that he’s wrong. Just when he walks into the kitchen, the light is turned already and Lewy is there. The man is standing in his night pajamas and pants, staring straight at Erik. 

“Where were you?” The man asks again when Erik hasn’t said anything. 

Erik feels like he’s a kid being caught doing something wrong. Gulping, he answers. “I texted you that I will be home late because we’re going out to karaoke.” 

“When you said late, you didn’t mention it to be the next early morning. It’s fucking 2 A.M here already!” 

“S - Sorry,” Erik stutters. 

Sighing, Lewy asks, “Who were there?” 

“Well, it’s the class graduation, so there were Julian, Matze, Pierre, Kevin -”

“Was Jonas there?” Before Erik finishes his sentence, Lewy has interrupted him. 

He nods to the question. Biting his lips whether to tell the information to Lewy or not. “He’s the one dropping me by too, anyway.” 

Lewy groans in annoyance, Erik could tell, but he hasn’t understood why. Wasn’t Lewy afraid that he went home alone? Why does the man is mad with the fact Jonas was dropping him, unless. 

“ _Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”_ With no response coming from Lewy, Erik knows that he has caught the hook. Couldn’t contain himself, Erik bursts into laughter. “Haha, you don’t have to worry. It’s not like there are only Jonas in there anyway.” 

“Yeah, but who knows what could happen,” Erik could hear Lewy murmurs. 

He wipes his tears because of the laughter. “Lewy, you’re too much. You think -”

And this time, Erik’s sentence is stopped with Lewy’s lips meet his. “I think you speak a lot, now shut up and let’s go to bed.” 

Erik is being pulled to bed without getting a chance to respond. Lewy doesn’t even allow him to change his cloth if he’s not persistent to ask for one. 

Apparently the next day, Erik realizes that Lewy could only sleep if - and only if - Erik is beside the older man. 

(And when Lewy asks him why Erik is smiling the whole day, Erik just says he has a  _good sleep_.)

* * *

[ _(send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble)_](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/119940624264/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) 


	3. dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that keeps Erik from storming into Lewy for welcoming the flirting from the waiter is that they are in a public place

The only thing that keeps Erik from storming into Lewy for welcoming the flirting from the waiter is that they are in a public place, not to mention it’s Anna’s engagement party with Wojciech. 

Gosh, why does his boyfriend has to be so attractive? Erik groans.

“Rough night, eh?” Marco’s voice interrupts his thoughts and he looks up to find the blonde with two glasses on his hand. He offers one to Erik. “Well, if I were you, I’ll just go there and  _do something_. Maybe you should also do that.”

Erik looks at Robert who is laughing at a random stranger now and he grits his teeth. Marco’s idea sounds tempting, but he can’t embarrass himself. 

“I wouldn’t mind, you know. Lewy can be dumb sometimes,” Wojciech approaches him from his left with Anna.

Anna chuckles at them. “Boys, don’t be too hard on Erik, I don’t think he’ll be able to do what Marco could do.”

Erik hums at that. Sure he might not probably walks to Lewy and probably kisses the businessman in public and declares that Lewy is his. No, he can’t do that. So, the thing Erik could do is probably wait for Lewy to realize that his companion is not having _fun_  at all. 

“Or, we can do something about it.” Marco winks at a confused him. At the same moment when he sees Lewy is now looking at them, Marco is giving a kiss on his cheek, but to some people it might look like they are kissing. Erik blushes.

“Look who’s coming.” Marco grins. Wojciech and Anna chuckles at that and walks away a bit from the  _storm_.

“What are you doing?” He could hear Lewy hisses at Marco, something that he has never seen the man does at the blonde. Even if Marco sometimes does too much teasing, Lewy only shoves it off, but this time it’s different.

“Giving attention to Erik as you can see.”

The tension between Lewy and Marco are too much. “Lewy, Marco is right, you know.” Anna says softly to soothe the tension. 

Lewy turns around to finally notice that Erik has been using his gloomy face all along. Erik looks away as Lewy approaches him. “Erik,” Lewy calls his name gently. “Erik, look at me, please?”

Erik still doesn’t want to look at Lewy as he hears a sigh. Now Lewy will think that he is such a childish person, for being jealous and infuriated over something  _so simple_. 

“Erik, would you want to have a dance with me?” Now that makes Erik looks up and he sees Lewy is offering a hand to him. He could feel eyes on them right now, but this is _something_ and Erik could not just say now, could he? 

And so he accepts the offer and they dance to the main floor. He’s not good in dancing, how could he? When he has never even learnt from the first place. But Lewy is so good in leading and Erik finally can forget about everything, his anger, his frustration, his jealousy, his  _fear_. 

Because he knows how attractive Lewy could be and he will be lying if he says that he’s not afraid of  _losing_ Lewy to someone else, someone who would be better to suit Lewy than he could be. However the dance - oh the dance - he can understand why it’s so beautiful, why the fairy tale loves to exaggerate it, but now he can see it. 

The dance makes it perfect. They speak through the motions and it’s like the world to him - to them. And with the smile on Lewy’s face, he knows that Lewy is feeling the same. 

They don’t realize a grinning Marco, a chesmire smile on both Anna and Woj’s face. Not at all. They don’t even realize being recorded by Marco’s phone until the next day. 


End file.
